Abandoned
by penguin-STRUT
Summary: There's always someone missing in the picture, for team 10 it was Asuma and for Kurenai it was team 8. "When abandoned, you don't keep clinging to the thing that abandons you. If we can learn to let go, why can't you?" Team 8/Shikamaru Centric one shot


A/N: This is a little idea that's been floating around my mind for a while so i decided to write it out. Not sure if i made any of the characters OOC but i tried to keep them as close to canon personalities as possible so have a quick look and tell me what you think. Review is love =)

* * *

The split was gradual. It happened in such a way that Kurenai wasn't actually sure when it started. Perhaps it was after the Chuunin exams, perhaps even before, but it happened and now it was too late to correct it. It was funny how she didn't even notice until recently, when it became apparent that Team 10 was around more than Team 8. It was touching when Team 10 would go out of their way to help her, because she and Asuma had been involved. But it wasn't the same as seeing her students, if she could call them that anymore. Shikamaru was over this time, helping her with her groceries on his break from the academy.

"So how is everyone been recently" Kurenai asked not so subtly, swirling her tea as Shikamaru put her groceries away. The boy glanced up at the pregnant women.

"Good I guess" he answered, shrugging as if he didn't exactly know the answer to that question. "I think Naruto's finally been able to get over killing Sasuke, though I'm not sure Sakura has totally forgiven him. I guess spending time with Hinata does help him though." Kurenai visibly tensed at the mention of her former pupil. "But I guess you already knew that, I mean Hinata must have told you herself"

"Yes" Kurenai responded unsurely. Shikamaru let out a sigh as he sat down across from the women.

"Is there something you want to tell me Kurenai-sensei?" Kurenai ran her hand through her hair as she pondered her words.

"I haven't seen much of Team 8 in a while. It's like their always on missions these days." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as heard the words.

"I'm sure they must have dropped by at some point, I happen to know both Kiba and Hinata were pulled off the active ninja roster for the next week" Kurenai's eyes drooped a little.

"I'm sure they're really busy with their lives" Shikamaru just shook his head.

"I must be going now, but Ino told me she'd drop by once shop closes" Shikarmaru said as he got up from the chair.

"You guys don't have to go through all that trouble" Kurenai admonished as she escorted the boy to the door.

"It's the least we could do for Asuma-sensei and you" Flicking his hand in a goodbye gesture, he departed from the jounin's modest house. Shikamaru went to seek out Kiba first since he knew the boy would be at home at this time of the day. He knocked on the boy's door, to be greeted by his sister, Hana.

"Kiba's not home right now actually" Hana told him, leaning up against the door frame, catching the look of surprise on Shikamaru's face before continuing. "Hard to believe I know, but he's out training with Hinata and Naruto, training ground 11"

"Thanks" Shikamaru said, before bidding the older girl goodbye. True to the Inuzuka female's word, Kiba was training with Hinata and Naruto, the latter who was just sitting there watching the Team 8 members spar. "Oi" All three ninja's turned around.

"Hey Shikamaru" Kiba greeted as he and Hinata jogged back towards him.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked as he tossed a towel towards Hinata.

"Actually, I would like to speak with Kiba and Hinata privately" Shikamaru told him, giving Naruto a look. The blonde huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'll meet you guys at Ichiraku okay" he replied, directing the last part at the two Team 8 members. The duo nodded as Naruto leapt away into the trees.

"What did you need to talk to us about Shikamaru-san" Hinata asked.

"Why haven't you guys been going to see Kurenai-sensei?" Shikamaru asked back, his tone dark. Kiba grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Why is it any of your business?" the dog-nin replied

"I'll make it my business when you guys are hurting the person who cares about you the most" Shikamaru retorted.

"She didn't care, she never did!" Kiba exclaimed, getting up in Shikamaru's face. "When we were busting our asses of training for missions, where was she? When we were helping Hinata perfect her move, where was she? When Shino was named heir to his clan, where was she?"

"And where are you when she needs you the most?" Shikamaru snapped, whirling around he faced Hinata. "and you, she was always there for you when you went through shit from your father. Naruto always says never abandon a comrade, because that makes you lower than scum. You of all people should understand that" Hinata's eyes watered a little, but she steeled her resolve.

"We didn't abandon her Shikamaru-san, she abandoned us. She was willing to give us up without a fight, if that isn't abandoning, I don't know what is" Hinata said, wringing her hands on the hem of her shirt.

"Fine" Shikamaru relented. "You guys do whatever the hell you want, I'll take care of her and the baby. To hell with you three, you guys don't even deserve to be called Team 8, you guys don't even deserve to be called humans" Shikamaru went to leave before Hinata spoke up again.

"When abandoned, you don't keep clinging to the thing that abandons you. If we can learn to let go, why can't you?" Shikamaru stalled immediately.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly, turning to face the petite girl.

"Asuma-sensei won't come back, even if you project your feelings onto us"

"If Kurenai-sensei doesn't want us, we won't force us onto her. When she's ready to come back to Team 8, we'll still be here. If not, we've learned to live without her, as you will one day learn to live without Asuma-sensei" Kiba added. Shikamaru's fist came so quickly, Kiba had no time to dodge, catching the punch right in the cheek.

"Shut up!" The boy cried as he came in to hit Kiba again. Hinata grabbed him by the arm, stopping the punch before it could hit. "How could you guys have your sensei right there and ignore her!"

"The same way she had us right here all along and ignored us" Hinata answered for him as she let go of his arm. "She had her responsibilities to us, but she shirked them."

"And so we'll take up her responsibilities. We take care of ourselves" Kiba said with an air of finality.

"But tell her, Team 8 will always be here, whether anyone wants them or not. Team 8 will always do what they need to survive whether it is taught to them or not. Team 8 will never break. Tell her if there's one thing she's taught us, it's to know ourselves, know each other." Hinata said, patting Shikamaru in the shoulder. The pineapple-haired boy rubbed the tears out of his eyes and tore out of the training ground.

It happened so gradually Shikamaru wasn't sure when it had started. But he eventually did understand what Kiba and Hinata had said, what they had meant. And as he sat there bouncing the young child on his knee, he could see Asuma-sensei staring back at him. Staring into the young boy's crimson eyes, he vowed never to let him feel abandoned, as he did, as Team 8 did, as Sakura and Naruto did. If there was one thing he had learned from Team 8 it was that abandonment was a two way street, you can't abandon someone without them abandoning you.


End file.
